Till Death
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: It has been a few years since Ash had seen May but can he tell her how he feels before it's too late? advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1 A friend visits

Till Death

Chapter one

"A friend visits"

It was another day in the small town of Pallet where a trainer by the name of Vanessa had returned home from Johto. The air blew Vanessa light brown hair out of it's place. Vanessa brushed the hair away from her face and took a big breath of country air. Next to the trainer was a white and cream Pokémon.

"It's nice to back home right Furrent? The trainer asked her Pokémon

"Furrent!" the Pokémon cheerfully replied

"Well let's go see the Professor" Vanessa suggested

The Pokémon nodded and followed his trainer. Soon they were at the Professor's lab. Vanessa pushed the old gates.

"The Professor should really just these gates oiled"

Vanessa continued on with Furrent by her side. Soon they were inside the lab and the Professor was on his computer looking at a half pink contest ribbon.

"Professor Ketchum, I'm back"

The Professor turned around on his chair and saw Vanessa was back from her journey from Johto. Professor Ketchum was still young. His looks looked like he was in his early twenties. His still had the lush black hair and his furry yellow rodent, Pikachu by his side.

"Well it's nice to see you again Vanessa" Ash replied

"It's nice to see you again Professor" The young trainer replied

Ash got up from his chair and went to Vanessa. Pikachu went up to greet Furrent. They were very happy to see each other. They started to play. Ash and Vanessa were happy to see their Pokémon happy.

"So how was your journey in Johto Vanessa?" Ash asked

"Well I got up to the top five" Vanessa replied with disappointment

"There's nothing to be disappointed about Vanessa. When I was on my journeys I didn't win every championship"

"Really?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah"

Vanessa saw Ash was still holding a pink contest ribbon.

"Professor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you always look at that ribbon?"

Ash didn't reply.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Vanessa asked

"No" Ash replied with a tone of suddenness in his voice

Vanessa wasn't convinced. So Vanessa asked the same question again.

"Why do you always look at that ribbon then?"

"It's a long story Vanessa" Ash said as he turned his back on Vanessa and start to walk away

"I have the time to listen"

Ash stopped and turned around to face Vanessa.

"Well I guess it's okay for you to tell my story about this ribbon" Ash replied as he look at the pink contest ribbon

"Great!" Vanessa smiled

Ash and Vanessa sat on a sofa in the guest room. It took a while for Ash to start talking. Ash soon took a breath and started to talk"

"Well it all happened when I was in the middle of my Sinnoh journey…"

Flashback

"Really May? Your coming over here?" Ash said in excitement

"Yep!" May smiled

Dawn grabbed the phone off Ash.

"So why are you coming over here May?" Dawn asked

"Is it bad for a friend to come visit her friend?" May asked

"Of course not May?" Dawn giggled

Ash grabbed back the phone off Dawn.

"So when are you coming here then?" Ash asked

"Tomorrow" May replied

"That's great" Ash smiled

"Well I better go now Ash, I better start packing"

"Okay then"

There was a bit of silence over the phone.

"May, you can drop the phone now"

"Oh yeah I forgot" May giggled

"We'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah"

"Cya"

"Cya"

Ash ended the call. Dawn approached Ash.

"So what did she say?" Dawn asked

"She's coming tomorrow" Ash replied

"Yay!" Dawn said as she jumped around the poke center

"Well let's have dinner now. We have a big day in front of us" Brock said as he joined the conversation

"Sure" Ash and Dawn said at the same time

The three all headed to the cafeteria in the poke center. Ash had a happy feeling inside of him. For the first time in h is life he was glad to hear May's voice again. Normally he used to hate hearing the young brunette voice but this time it was different. He was happy to hear the annoying voice of May.

Everyone was now at the cafeteria now. Pikachu was eating ketchup like usual. Dawn was having noodles and Brock was having chicken corn soup. Ash was too busy looking at the half pink contest ribbon he won with May before they parted ways. Dawn saw Ash looking at the ribbon. She saw a happy reaction on Ash's face.

"Look likes someone's in love" Dawn teased

"What? Me in love?" Ash said with a big bright red blush on his face

"Yep" Dawn replied

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked

"You're blushing" Dawn replied as she pinched his nose

"Ouch that hurt Dawn" Ash said as he rubbed his nose

"Love hurts Ash" Dawn teased again

"Shut up" Ash replied

Ash got up and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going Ash?" Brock asked

"To get away from cupid" Ash replied

Ash headed upstairs and into the bedroom. Ash laid on the bottom bunk bed, staring at the ribbon once again. _"Why do I always look at this ribbon? Since May called I just can't stop looking at you" _Ash thought to himself. Then Ash remembered what Dawn said earlier. "_Look likes someone's in love". "Love? Yeah right. May and I are friends, nothing more, but how come I feel something more?" _Ash asked himself. Ash sat up and went to the balcony and looked at the night sky. Ash took a big 

breath. Ash looked at the ribbon again. _"I feel something more. Could it be?" _Ash shook his head to get that thought out of his head. Then Pikachu entered the room.

"Pika?" the little yellow mouse asked in a caring way

Ash shifted his eyes from the ribbon to Pikachu.

"It's nothing Pikachu" Ash replied

The little mouse wasn't convinced. The little yellow Pokémon hopped on Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash's. Ash patted Pikachu on the head.

"Come on Pikachu. Let's head to bed. May's coming tomorrow" Ash said to his furry companion

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled

The two head into bed before the others. Soon Brock and Dawn went to bed but Ash still couldn't fall asleep. He was too excited to sleep. Ash didn't know why he was this excited. He was excited when Misty came to visit him but he wasn't THIS excited. Ash was too excited. Ash looked at the ribbon again. It was about 2am when Ash fell asleep. Holding the ribbon in his hand.

End of Chapter one

**Yes I'm back with a completely new fan-fic. This chapter was a bit short. I thought to put May in the next chapter. I hope you will like this fan-fic. **


	2. Chapter 2 Is it wrong to fall in love?

Chapter two

"Is it wrong to fall in love?"

It was the next Morning and everyone was at the port waiting for May. Ash couldn't wait for May to come. Ash was over excited again, just like last night. Soon the boat from Johto had arrived. May was at the end of the boat and was waving at Ash, Dawn and Brock. The three waved back. Soon the boat made a stop and May hopped off. May went to greet Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Hey guys!" The young brunette greeted

"Hey May!" The three greeted back

"So how was your trip May?" Brock asked

"Well it was okay I guess. Just the usual boat trips" May yawned

"So what do have for us May?" Dawn begged

"Well for you I have a Pilpup watch and for Brock I have some books on Pokémon breeding"

"What about me May?"

"Oh sorry Ash. I nearly forgot about you. Let's see"

May was searching in her bag. May was throwing items out of her bag. May's bag was nearly empty when she finally found her gift for Ash.

"Here it is Ash!" May said cheerfully

"What is it May?" Ash asked

"My gift for you silly" May giggled

"So what's my gift then?" Ash asking again

"A new hat"

May took off Ash's current hat and put the new one. It was black with a half red Pokeball on the front. Ash took off the hat to see it himself.

"Thanks May" Ash smiled

"Anything for a friend" May smiled back

"So shall we stay here all night or are we going to get inside the Poke center?" Brock asked

"Well I'm hungry so I say let's go to the Poke center!" May yelled

"Is that all you can think about May?" Ash said

"Well is there something else I should thing about?" May said as she went closer to Ash's face.

Ash's face went straight bright red. For some reason he had a weird feeling in his stomach. It was something he had never felt before.

"No"

"So let's eat then?" May asked Ash

"Sure" Ash replied as he was coming back to his senses

"Well let's go" May said to everyone

"Yeah" the three replied

Brock and Dawn went ahead. May was tagging along when he saw Ash walking quiet slow. May went up to Ash and grab his hand. Ash blushed once again.

"I thought you were hungry Ash?" May said in a concerned way

"I am it's just…"

"Well?"

"I don't know. It's just lately I'm having weird feelings when you're around me" Ash said in a low voice

"Well maybe you're just hungry Ash. Come on, let's walk together to the Poke center" May suggested

"Yeah"

The two walked to the Poke center holding hands. The two didn't know they were holding hands. Ash didn't have the weird feelings anymore. He felt much better. It was sun setting when Ash and May arrived to the Poke center. Before they entered the Poke center Ash squeezed May's hand. May felt this and turned facing Ash.

"Why did you squeeze my hands Ash?"

"I just wanted to say something"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for coming to visit May. I really missed you" Ash said as his cheeks went all red again

May's cheeks blushed as well.

"Well umm… Anytime Ash" May replied

The two young teenagers entered the Poke center. Dawn and Brock were already having dinner when the two came into the cafeteria.

"Where have you two been?" Dawn asked as she lifted an eyebrow

"Nowhere" They both replied

"Why aren't I'm convinced?" Dawn asked as she lifted her eyebrow again

"Well that's your problem Dawn" Ash teased

"Well why don't you get something to eat. The food is still hot"

"Thanks Brock. We will"

The two headed to the desk to order their food. While the food was still on its way, May thought to start a conversation.

"So how's your journey here in Sinnoh?"

"It's been okay. Dawn has won her fifth ribbon and I have won my sixth badge"

"That's great Ash" May complemented

"Thanks May. So how's your journey in Johto?"

"Well I just got my last ribbon now. I can go enter the grand festival"

"Well that's nice to hear. Well if it wasn't without my help I bet you couldn't get you first Pokémon" Ash said as he was showing off himself as usual

"What? I could get a Pokémon by myself even I didn't meet you Ash Ketchum!"

"Well what would your life be without me? Will your life be happier?" Ash asked

May went silent. Ash was surprised that May hadn't answer his question. May looked away from Ash. She scratch her arm.

"I…"

"Here's your order Sir" The clerk said.

"Oh, thanks" Ash said as he grabbed the food of the counter

They got the food and walked to where Dawn and Brock were. May still didn't replied to Ash's question. Soon Ash and May were at the table. Dawn noticed that May wasn't the same.

"You okay May?" Dawn asked

"I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Really" May said doing a fake smile

Day disappeared and night fell. May was outside in the dark. Thinking about what Ash had told her earlier. _"Well what would your life be without me? Will your life be happier?" _ For some reason May couldn't get that phase out of her head. _"Why can't I get that phase out of my head?" _ May thought to herself. Then suddenly the Pokémon center doors opened. May turned around and saw it was Ash.

"Ash what are you doing here?" May asked

"Well I was going to ask the same question"

"Well I was getting some fresh air"

"At this time May? It's freaking cold"

"Well yeah"

"Well let's head inside May. It's getting cold" Ash suggested

"Yeah, let's go Ash"

May and Ash were about to enter when May asked a question to Ash.

"Ash?"

"What is it?"

"You know that question you asked in the cafeteria before, well I guess I wouldn't be able to catch a Pokémon if you didn't walk into my life"

Ash looked into May's eyes. May blushed bright red.

"Is that the truth?" Ash said as he lifted a eyebrow

"Of course Ash"

"Well if you didn't walk into my life I think I would of never enter contest"

"I guess"

Ash looked at the night sky covered by stars.

"Well it's really not that late"

"What do you mean Ash?" May asked with confusion

"Want to take a walk May?"

"Sure"

The two trainers walked into the night. They went into the town park. The two sat on the park bench scribbled with names about who likes who.

"It's a really pretty night right Ash?" The brunette asked

"Yeah it is but it's not as pretty as you" Ash mumbled

May got up and looks right in in front of Ash. May went straight to Ash's face . May's body was all over Ash's. May was sitting on Ash's lap.

"What did you say Ash?" May said with caution

"Nothing" Ash replied nervous way

Soon a spark of love filled the cold night. Their eyes wouldn't part away. Instead their lips went closer and closer, until they were together. Ash fell on his backside. Now May was completely over Ash's body. They could both feel the warmth of each other's body. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't stop. Without warning they were making out in a town park. Soon they both fell off the bench and fell onto the wet grass. This is where their making out session parted. The two got up very quickly.

"I'm sorry about that" May said

"It's okay May. Now come on let's head back now" Ash replied to May without looking at her, instead he grabbed her hands the dragged her to start walking.

They both didn't say anything after that. They just stood quiet even when they got to the poke center. The two entered the room they were sharing with Brock and Dawn. Ash got into bed and faced the wall. May did the same.

"_Why did I kiss her? Could it really be? Could I be in love with May?" _Ash thought to himself "_No that can't be right. I can't be falling in love with my best friend. It isn't right but is it wrong to fall in love?"_

"_Why did I kiss Ash back? Why couldn't I stop kissing him? Is what Max is saying true? I'm I falling in love with Ash?" _ May thought to herself _"What if Ash doesn't feel the same way back to me?"_

After this the two fell asleep, with eager question wanting to be answered.

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3 Look likes love to me

Chapter three

"Looks like love to me"

It was the next morning and May was in her room packing her things back to Johto. She was sad that she was going to leave her friends, Especially Ash. May still couldn't bear the fact that she made-out with Ash last night. She could remember what happened. His body against hers, their lips together. May didn't want to accept it but she actually like what happened last night. May finish her packing and zipped her bag.

Before May went downstairs she heard Ash voice. She went the window and peeked though the curtains. Ash had just won a battle against another trainer. When the two trainers shook hands then Ash looked up to May. They looked at each other for a while. Like if they were telling each other something very important. Soon Ash waved at May and walked away. May looked away and leaned against the way and put her hand on her heart. She felt it beat really fast. May closed her eyes.

"There's nothing to deny it. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Ash Ketchum" May thought to herself

Then someone knocked on May's door. May looked back and saw Dawn opening the door.

"You ready to go May?"

For the first time May couldn't answer that question. The words were in her head but it seemed that her mouth just didn't feel like talking. Words found it hard to come out of her mouth. Normally she used to say "Yeah, let's go" or "Ready as ever!" with a happy expressions to finish the sentence.

"Well May?" Dawn asked again

"Ready as ever!" May said with a fake happy expression on her face.

May wasn't really happy at all; she didn't want to leave now that she was in love with Ash.

Meanwhile Ash was outside the poke center sitting on the bench. Think about what happen last night. About the kissing and May on top of him. Pikachu was eating apples from a nearby apple tree. Pikachu came back holding a apple in his hands. He saw that his master was thinking about something serious. The furry little yellow Pokémon jumped onto the bench, took a bite from the apple and ask a question to Ash.

"Pika pi?" (What's the matter Ash?)

Ash shifted his eyes towards the concerning Pokémon.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing Pikachu" Ash lied

Ash didn't want his Pokémon to think about his problems. He wanted to ask someone for help. If he was going to ask Brock he will just give wrong advice. If he asked his mothers he will kill him and won't let him become a Pokémon master. He could imagine her expression right now.

"ASH KETCHUM WHY DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH MAY?"

"It was an accident, honest mom!"

Ash was scared now. Telling his mother was a very bad idea. Ash looked at Pikachu who was eating his apple. Well if he asked Pikachu, well. Ash had nobody else to ask for help so he talked to his Pokémon about his problems.

"Pikachu can I tell you a secret?"

"Pikachu pi" (of course! So what are you going to tell anyway?"

"Well I make-out with May last night"

"PIKACHU?! (YOU DID WHAT WITH MAY?)

The Pokémon was shocked that it fainted and fell off the bench.

"Well that went well" Ash thought to himself

Now May had just came out from the poke center. Ash saw May coming out of the poke center and waiting for Brock who was still flirting with the nurse joys. Ash started to look at May's legs then at het butt then May's hips and then… Ash didn't look upwards from that. Ash couldn't believe what he was doing. He was checking out May. Ash covered his face in embarrassment.

Soon Dawn came out of the poke center pulling on Brock's ear.

"When will you ever learn Brock?" May said

"Nurse joy…." Brock replied like a drunken man

"I don't know how you put up with him May. When his those this crazy stunt I pretend to not know him"

"Well Ash had to put up with Brock longer then I Dawn"

"Poor Ash"

"Talk about it"

Meanwhile Ash tried not to look at May. For some reason he could stop look at her legs then her butt then her hips and then her… breasts. Ash hit himself in the head.

"Ash, you fucken pervert. Looking at a girl's breast and butt isn't nice." Ash thought to himself.

Pikachu woke up from his temporally coma and saw Ash looking at May.

"Pi pika chu pika pi" (What are you looking at Ash? is it's May's body parts?)

Ash blushed. Like if he understood what Pikachu said. Ash came back to his senses and didn't look at May.

"Why I am acting like this? Why is it each time I look or think about May my heart has this happy feeling?" Ash thought to himself again "Could I be in love with May?"

Ask looked at May again. The three were talking and laughing. Ash felt happy when he saw May smile. This made Ash smile as well. Ash sighed to himself. "Looks like I'm in love and sadly it had to be my best friend, May" Ash thought to himself again.

End of Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4 Guess this is goodbye

Chapter four

"A guess this is goodbye"

"Well looks like this is goodbye"

"Yeah"

It was sun setting and behind May was the boat ready to leave Sinnoh and head towards Johto. The boat's horn went which meant it was time for May to go. Brock and Dawn were saying goodbye but Ash was silent. He still couldn't accept that May was leaving and he was in love with her.

"Ash aren't you going to say goodbye?" Dawn suggested

"Umm yeah"

Ash went towards May. They were silent. This was the first time they had talk since the big make out a few nights ago.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yeah" May replied

"I got something to say to you May"

May's heart was beating so fast that she lost count. Ash wanted to say the words but somehow it was harder then he thought. The boat's horn blew again.

"Umm May…"

"Yes"

"Well May I really…"

A smile was starting to grow on May's face.

"_This is it! His going to say it!" _ May said in her head

"May, I really…."

"Yes?"

"I really… hope you have a safe trip back to Johto" Ash lied

May's smile faded quickly and disappointed replaced May's smile.

"Thanks Ash for caring about me" May said in a disappointed voice

"It's no problem"

May finally got on bored the boat, looking back at the three who were waving back at her. The brunette thought he was going to say something very important. Soon the boat started to sail behind the ocean. Ash and May were only looking at one thing. They were looking at each other. Soon the boat disappeared behind the ocean. Brock and Dawn started to head back to the poke center but Ash was still looking at the ocean. He was disappointed of himself. He couldn't tell how much he liked her.

"May, I love you. I hope you feel the same way too" Ash said to himself before he joined Brock and Dawn who were heading back to the poke center.

Meanwhile May was still outside of the boat. Thinking of what Ash was trying to tell her. _"I really… hope you have a safe trip back to Johto". _ May felt like there was more, like if Ash was trying to tell her something that was very hard to say.May looked at the island that was getting smaller and smaller. May closed her eyes and put her hand on her heart. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I love you Ash, I hope you feel that way too" May said to herself

May wiped her tears and head into her room.

**One month later…**

Ash and friends were now heading to Ash's seventh badge but they seem to be a little lost. They were in a very thick forest. Pokémon were everywhere. Dawn and Ash were arguing once again.

"Look what you have dragged us in Ash!"

"What did I do?"

"If we didn't take your shortcut we will never be in this mess!"

"Well sorry Dawn" Ash said as he turned his back away from Dawn

"Now come on guys, cut this out. This fight isn't going to help us out of this mess" Brock said as he was trying to break up the fight.

"Guess you right Brock" The two said

Brock looked into the sky. It was getting dark.

"Looks like we have to camp here for the night" Brock suggested

"Well let's do that before we get more lost then we are already" Dawn said to irritate Ash more

"Just shut up Dawn!" Ash yelled back as he walked away from the group

Dawn and Brock were amazed. They had never seen Ash that angry before.

Meanwhile Ash was sitting at cliff. Looking at the half contest ribbon they won together in Hoenn.

"_It's been a month and I still can't get you out of my head May. Maybe because I didn't tell you how much I love you before you left back to Johto"_ Ash thought to himself

Ash heard a sound coming from a nearby bush. Ash did a random guess.

"Pikachu is that you?" The trainer asked

"Pika pi" _(Yep, but how did you know?)_

"Just a random guess"

Pikachu noticed that his master was looking at the half pink contest ribbon.

"Pika pi pika chu pi?" _(Ash, why are you looking at that ribbon all the time?)_

"Can you keep another promise buddy?"

"Pika pi chu pika cha?" _(Please don't tell me you made out with another girl?"_

"No I didn't Pikachu" Ash laughed

"Pikachu" _(Phew)_

"Well you see Pikachu, I like May and looking at this ribbon is the only thing that reminds me of her. Please don't tell anyone"

Pikachu was in shocked. Ash in love was something you don't find every day.

"Pikachu" _(Okay Ash) _Pikachu smiled

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash smiled as he patted his Pokémon on the head

Suddenly Ash's cell phone rang. Ash pulled out his cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. All Ash could hear was a small boy's crying and sniffing. Ash did another random guess.

"Max is that you?"

"Yes it's me"

"Why are you crying?"

The little boy didn't answer that question for a while. Soon Max took in a big breath and answered Ash's eager question.

"It's May"

"May?" The trainer replied in shock

"Yes"

"Max please tell me what happened to May!" Ash cried out

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5 Till Death

Chapter five

"Till Death"

"Max please!" The trainer begged

"May got a heart attack"

"A heart attack?"

"Yes"

Ash was no worried and curious. How did May get a heart attack?. Ash could feel his heart beat fast. He didn't have a good feeling inside of him. He just hoped that May was okay.

"Where are you guys?"

"We are in the grand festival. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to come there right now"

"Now? But what about your journey?" Max asked

"That isn't important to me right now. What is important to me is May!"

"Okay Ash, see you here then"

Ash ended the call and quickly got up and ran to the others. Dawn and Brock were talking and having dinner. The two turned around and saw Ash with one very worried face.

"What's the matter Ash" Dawn said in a concerned way

"Can you guys stay here while I go to the grand festival in Johto?"

"Why?" The two asked

"May just had a heart attack and I need to see her"

"WHAT?!"

"But Ash it's dark. You might get lost in this thick forest" Brock suggested

"I don't care. May needs me!"

"But Ash--"

Without any hesitation Ash left without Dawn finishing her sentence. Ash ran though the thick forest. Ash ran though thorns and tripped over many logs but nothing stopped him from getting to May. Nothing.

Soon Ash got out from the huge thick forest and found himself in the next city where he was going to get his seventh badge but Ash didn't care about that right now. He wanted to get the next trip to Johto and see May. Ash finally got to the city and went straight to the port were there was one more boat. Ash ran to the boat and asked a person what boat was leaving to Johto. Ash was in luck. The boat that Ash saw was the boat that was leaving to Johto.

Dawn and Brock finally caught up to Ash. They were both puffing. Ash was now on the boat when he saw Dawn and Brock but before they could get on the boat started to move.

"Don't worry Ash. We will come to Johto in the morning!" Brock yelled

"Okay!"

Soon the boat was moving away and heading towards Johto. Ash was relived that he was one step closer to May.

"Please be okay May, please" Ash said in his thoughts

After this Ash headed into his room.

It was the next morning and Ash was now in Johto. Ash hadn't been in Johto for a long time. The last time was when he journey with Misty and Brock. Soon the boat made it's final stop. Everyone got off, including Ash who couldn't wait to get off. When Ash got off he quickly ran to the nearest hospital.

Ash ran in and asks where May's room was. The nurse pointed where Ash had to go. Ash followed the nurse's directions and found Max outside May's room.

"Where's May. Is she okay?"

"She's fine" Max replied with a slight sadness in her voice

"But how come you look all sad?" Ash asked the three

"She hasn't waked up yet" Max replied

"Can I go and see her?"

"Go ahead Ash" Norman replied

Ash went into May's room. He saw May sleeping like if nothing happened. Ash grabbed a chair and put it next to May's bed. Ash sat down and looked at May. Soon Ash grabbed May's hand. May's hand started to move and then her eye lids started to move as well.

"May, your finally awake"

May opened her eyes and saw Ash next to her. And she saw his hand on hers.

"Ash what are you doing here. How come your not in Sinnoh?" May said in a low voice

"My journey isn't important to me right now. What is important is you. I was so worried when Max called me and told me you got a heart attack" Ash replied

"I only got a heart attack because I was too busy thinking about my grand festival and about you" May replied with a low voice

"Me?"

"Yes Ash"

Ash thought it was the right time to say what he wanted to say for a long time.

"May I have something important to say to you"

"What is it?"

"I love you May"

"I love you Ash" May said in a low voice "Ash I have waited a long time for you to say those words"

"Same here"

"Can you come a bit closer?"

"Sure"

The weak brunette put her on Ash's cheeks. She kissed him on the lips.

"Ash I will love you…. Till death" May said with a low voice

She kissed him again. When the kiss parted so did May. A sound was coming out of monitor. Ash looked at the monitor and saw a long green line covering the screen. Ash felt May getting cold and her eyes closed. Ash felt no more air coming from her mouth.

"No, you can't die" Ash said with tears running down his face.

End of Flashback

Ash didn't continue after that but Vanessa was eager to know what happened next.

"What happen next Professor?"

"Well…"

Then the two heard footsteps coming upstairs. It was getting louder and louder. Soon a young brunette dressed in a Professor coat popped into the room.

"Hi babe!" The brunette smiled

"May? What are you doing home so early?" The young Professor replied

"Why don't you want me home?" May replied with a smile still on her face

"I didn't say that" Ash replied

May went towards her boyfriend and sat on his lap. Vanessa was surprised that this was the same May that Professor Ketchum had told her.

"Professor is this May?"

"Yes this is May. My girlfriend"

May looked at Ash then at Vanessa.

"Who's this Ash?" May asked with confusion

"This is Vanessa. She just came back from Johto"

Vanessa stood up with excitement.

"Wow. You really May!"

"Yeah this is me" May smiled

"You won't believe this but I became a Pokémon trainer because of you two"

"Well that's nice to know" The two lovers replied

"But Professor you haven't finish the story"

"What story?" The brunette ask with confusion once again

"I was telling our story"

"Well if you mind can I finish it?"

"Go ahead May"

Flashback

Soon the monitor's screen changed. It started to show signs of life. Ash could feel May breath again and her eyes opened again. Ash wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

The brunette just smile. Ash kissed May on the lips.

"I love you May"

"I love you too Ash"

The two smiled at each other. They were both happy to know that they loved each other.

End of flashback

"And that's how Ash and I ended up together" May said

"Wow. Now that's a love story" Vanessa said in amazement

"Vanessa, aren't you suppose to head home by now?" Ash asked

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot. Well I better go now"

"Okay then Vanessa"

"Goodbye" Vanessa said as she waved and head towards the door

"Bye Vanessa" The two replied

Vanessa headed downstairs and left the lab. Ash and May were still in the lab where Vanessa had left them.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what we promised when we were young?"

"Of course"

"Well what is it then?"

"It was…. Umm" Ash said pretending he forgot the promise

"Don't tell me you forgot it?!"

"Of course not. The promise was that we will love each other till death"

"I'm glad you still remember our promise" May smiled

"I will never forget anything like our promise"

May pulled out her ribbon. Ash did the same. They put the ribbon together and kissed.

"I love you May Maple"

"I love you Ash Ketchum"

The two just smile at each other. The two loved each other and were both very happy in love.

The End

**I hope you guys like this short story. I hope you like the ending as well.**


End file.
